Final Battle
by ninako-yume
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke s'affrontent enfin pour un combat final...mais comment se finit-il ? Un assez court One-shot de notre sasunaru x) !


**_Salut tout le monde ! J'ai enfin décider de poster ce One-Shot ^^ Je l'ai écrit il y à plus de 2 semaines dans mes heures de Perm et j'hésitais vraiment si je devais le poster ou non vus qu'il est de genre Drame comme vous l'avez vus dans la catégorie. Comme c'est mon premier One-shot de Naruto, et aussi grâce aux encouragement d'un amie (c'est la personne qui à corriger mon One-shot, un gros merci à elle !) Le voilà, maintenant posté. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vous plaira, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Final Battle**

* * *

La pluie tombait à verse exactement comme ce jour-là dans la vallée de la fin. Le ciel était nuageux, le sol glissant, et on ne pouvait entendre que les bruits de métaux sourds qui se rencontraient et s'affrontaient. Sinon, le silence régnait. Soudain, ces bruits cessèrent d'exister et furent remplacés par des respirations saccadées et hachées de deux personnes. Ces deux mêmes personnes se tenaient debout, l'un face à l'autre, dans une distance dangereusement proche vus les armes qu'ils tenaient chacun sur le cou de l'autre. Un, avait un katana. Et l'autre, un kunai. Ils ne bougèrent pas, restant immobiles, reprenant leur respiration. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'étaient enfin repris et avaient de nouveau une respiration calme et rythmée. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, connaissant déjà l'erreur qu'ils venaient de commettre. Naruto décida de parler, montrant la frustration qu'il ressentait dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? »

Sasuke le jugea du regard un instant puis dit :

« Je te retourne la question »

Naruto parut surpris, puis dit d'une voix triste, presque cassé :

« Tu le sais déjà Sasuke. Je t'ai dit depuis le début que je ne voulais pas te tuer »

Sasuke ne réfléchit pas et répondit instantanément.

« Ça ne t'as pas empêché de me blesser »

Naruto tressaillit à cette remarque, car effectivement il avait blessé le brun. Un filet de sang descendait de la bouche de Sasuke, il avait plusieurs blessures visibles sur son corps causés par des kunais ou des rasengans. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de parler, car ce qu'il lui avait fait n'était pas mieux. Naruto était entaillé à plusieurs endroits du corps par le katana de Sasuke, révélant sa peau halé qui était maintenant caché par le sang. Il sentait aussi une vive douleur dans le côté droit de son ventre mais il n'en prit pas compte. Mais ce n'était pas ces blessures qui lui faisaient le plus mal, c'était surtout sa tête. Un filet de sang d'ailleurs descendait sur son visage. Il s'était pris un chidori qui l'avait envoyé sur un rocher, percutant sa tête par cette action. Il essuya rageusement le sang sur son visage, énervé par le visage froid qu'affichait son ami. Il savait que Sasuke le détestait, qu'il voulait le blesser, même le tuer…Mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Il avait bien remarqué l'hésitation de Naruto dans cette dernière attaque, mais au lieu de la prendre comme une chance pour le tuer, il c'était arrêter. Le katana à quelques centimètres de son cou mais il s'était quand même arrêter. Toutes ses pensées lui renforcèrent sa migraine, il sentait même que sa vision commençait à se troubler. Sans qu'il n'est pu s'en rendre compte, il était déjà en train de tomber en avant, les yeux à demi clos par le vertige. Il pensait que la lame qui se retrouvait sur son cou aller lui trancher la gorge, mais il n'avait rien pressentit. Ni la lame, ni la douleur de la mort. Il arrivait juste à ressentir une chaleur l'enveloppant, comme s'il était déjà plongé dans un doux rêve. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve et il le savait, il ouvrit alors les yeux difficilement se sentant soudainement très fatiguer. Il se rendit que cette chaleur venait d'un corps collé au sien et qui l'empêchait dans sa chute. Il releva ses yeux et tomba dans deux abysses noirs, comme envoûté par le regard du brun il ne détourna pas les yeux. Ces yeux d'un noir encre qui le fixait le perturbait un peu, Sasuke l'avait rattrapé à sa chute et lui avait encore épargné la vie…Mais pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Naruto n'essaya même pas de se défaire de l'étreinte de Sasuke se sentant déjà à bout de force, et celui-ci ne le relâcha pas aussi pour une raison qui lui était inconnus. _Est-ce que Sasuke savait que j'étais épuisé..?_ Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes qui leurs parurent pour eux une éternité. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, Sasuke le tenant contre lui et Naruto s'accrochant à lui désespérément comme si d'une minute ou l'autre le brun aller disparaître. Il releva la tête vers Sasuke, un fin sourire aux lèvres puis dit :

« J'ai compris maintenant. On ne peut tout simplement pas se tuer. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas réussis où plutôt je ne pouvais pas»

Il regarda Sasuke qui était en train de le fixer dans les yeux, semblant vouloir lire en lui puis quand le brun vu que Naruto était honnête il répondit :

« Je n'ai pas réussis à te tuer dans le passé…et je ne pense pas que ça changera aujourd'hui »

Naruto fut d'abord choqué par les paroles du brun puis sourit.

« Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas par pure caprice hein.. ? » demanda le blond.

Sasuke le regarda un moment se demandant de quoi Naruto était en train de parler, mais se souvint de sitôt qu'il avait dit ça la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus lui et Naruto dans la cachette d'Orochimaru, quand le blond lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué. Il soupira puis dit, accompagné d'un sourire en coin :

« Uzuratonkachi »

Naruto afficha un large sourire où en pouvait voir toutes ces dents bien alignés, puis frappa doucement l'épaule de Sasuke avec un petit rire avant de dire :

« Ça fait longtemps que tu ne me l'as pas dit, alors je ne dirai rien cette fois ! »

Il sourit, les yeux brillant de défis, et vit Sasuke sourire à son tour pour la première fois.

Le brun avait levé sa main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du blond mais il se pétrifia brusquement, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage.

« ….Sasuke ? »

Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouvert par le choc et sentait quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue droite, il ne savait pas si c'était une larme ou bien la pluie…Il ne croyait vraiment pas ses yeux…Naruto parla d'une voix basse et un peu cassée.

« Est-ce que tu pleures ? » Demanda-t-il peiné de voir le brun ainsi.

C'était une bonne question. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Il ne le savait pas… mais peut être que oui vus la scène qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Lui et Naruto ne se retrouvaient pas debout, ni ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Naruto était allongé devant lui, une grosse tache de sang sur le côté droit de son ventre, un long filet de sang descendait aussi de sa tête traversant son visage bruissé Quant à lui, il était à genoux en face de Naruto, le regardant comme s'il venait de voir un extraterrestre devant lui. Attendais une seconde…ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti n'était rien de plus que son imagination ? Un doux rêve éveillé qui l'abritait du cauchemar de la réalité ? Ça ne pouvait pas arriver… pas après que lui et Naruto … Il ne savait plus quoi faire et sa le frustré…Il venait de blesser mortellement Naruto, son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui croyait encore en lui et qui connaissait sa solitude et sa souffrance- Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'appel de son nom.

« Sa..suke ? Ne me dit pas…que tu regrettes ? Tu n'as pas à l'être…kof-kof… »Il cracha du sang «C'est moi qui ai hésité… »

Sasuke était de plus en plus paralysé. Naruto était en train de mourir. Il sentait encore les larmes mélanger à de la pluie qui ruisselaient sur ses joues et il n'en prit pas compte. Il ne prit pas compte aussi que depuis l'incident avec Itachi, il n'avait plus pleuré pour personne et il ne pensait plus le faire. Mais le voilà, à genoux, le visage humide par les larmes et la pluie et le regard vitreux. Naruto observait Sasuke et face au visage qu'affichait celui-ci, il efforça un sourire sur son visage puis dit :

« Je suis vraiment…content de t'avoir rencontré. Au moins...je ne me suis pas sentit si seule que ça finalement »

Il laissa échapper un rire amer qui se transforma ensuite en une toux sanguine sous les yeux inquiet de Sasuke, mais il continua quand même :

« Mais…c'est triste de mourir seul » dit-il en regardant le ciel d'un regard sombre. Sasuke allait répliquer quelque chose mais il sentit soudainement une douleur dans ses côtés et quand il mit la main dessus il sentit du sang. Il parut surprit au début mais afficha un sourire à l'instant d'après. Il était heureux que le destin ne l'ait finalement pas abandonné. Il s'allongea à côté de Naruto sous le regard troublé du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que….tu fais ? » L'interrogea celui-ci.

Il retourna la tête, faisant face au blond et dit :

« On ne dirait pas que tu as raté ton attaque enfin de compte. Tu es vraiment devenue fort » Dit-il d'un sourire sincère. « Et tu avais raison la dernière fois, en fin de compte on va mourir ensemble »

« Hein.. ? » Naruto ne croyait pas ses oreilles… Sasuke avait dit qu'il était fort, Sasuke l'avait finalement reconnut… Naruto ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire le brun par mourir ensemble mais il souvint de quelque chose : _« Si on devait s'affrontaient, on mourra tous les deux »_

« ….oui » se contenta-t-il de dire heureux.

Ils restèrent silencieux, allongeait tous les deux à côtés, puis Naruto parla :

« Dis….Sasuke, à quoi….est ce…que tu...penser tout à l'heure ? »

Il commencer à avoir du mal à respirer. Sasuke le remarqua mais ne dit rien dessus.

« …Tout à l'heure ? » Dit celui-ci commençant à se sentir fatiguer brusquement.

« Oui…avant….que tu ne pleurais…quand...tu souriais….. »

Sasuke le scruta un instant puis dit :

«J'ai pensé...à ce qui aurait pu arriver si on s'étaient arrêter à tant»

«Et c'était...bien ?» demanda le blond curieux.

«Oui...« Dit-il accompagné d'un sourire en tenant la main du blond dans la sienne.

Naruto parut très surpris par ce geste mais ne le refusa pas, laissant le brun lui tenir la main.

«Dis...Sasuke. Si...si on se rencontre...dans une vie...ultérieure, je...je voudrais...te dire quelque chose»

Naruto fit sa phrase dans un effort surhumain, le souffle d'air qu'il respirait lui brûlait la gorge. _La mort approchait_ pensa t-il

«Oui...moi aussi»

Il fut répondit par la main du blond serrant la sienne. Ils étaient tout les deux fatiguaient. Ils avaient tout les deux envies de dormir. Et ils s'étaient plongeaient tous les deux dans un sommeil éternel, main dans la main et des sourires radieux orner leurs visages paisible. Cette fois-ci ils accueillirent la mort souriant mais dans leurs vies prochaine, ils feraient en sorte de la combatte pour rester ensemble.

* * *

**_Alors vos avis..?_**


End file.
